Centum
by Code Purple
Summary: "There's a rumor, somewhere, everywhere in the universe. It's nearly the same, but each one is so very different." OC.


**(New OC story because I hate to update my other stories haha Gloss out bitches)**

**This is not a Doctor/OC. Actually I pretty much hate romance in my stories because I'm shit at romance, so you can probably figure out how this is gonna end up. Eh. **

**Have fun reading this awful fic! **

* * *

There's a rumor, somewhere, everywhere in the universe. It's nearly the same, but each one is so very different.

There's a name. But it's not really a name, but a title. Two of them. Those who have heard of them are never to talk if the people behind the title are to appear with out being spoken to first. The titled people… Are as Gods are. But even Gods would not dare stand in the way of the travelers, so great they are that they do not have names, and created titles for themselves.

They are…

* * *

"I'm not telling you my name. You could be a _total _stalker. Or I just feel like being a difficult bitch. Eh. You can call me Hundred."

"Hundred? That's a _weird _nickname. What's it stand for, a hundred percent idiot?"

"Incidentally, it stood for the hundred knives I threw around a city once, but whatever floats your boat. Although, thrown correctly, I could sink your boat. Another knife sinks your ship. If you know what that means."

"My ship has been hit by more cannons then you could ever _imagine, _darling. One puny knife does the equivalent of poking someone with a stuffed animal."

"I… Damn it, you got me this time. Next time, you just wait. _Darling."_

The brunette flipped her hair dramatically, and proceeded to gracefully ascend to the ground (read: she tripped on thin air), cursing like a sailor. It fits in with the ship-talk. Roll with it. Sail with it?

Yeah, who cares. Hundred fell. The concrete ripped her skin a little, and little drips of blood ran down her face and she ran, embarrassed, from the arcade. She thought nobody could beat her in the art of ship puns cleverly alluding to Shipping. Capitalized because apparently this is TVTropes. It appears that Hundred was no longer the self-proclaimed 'Simply the best there is'. She stole it from Homestuck, she never really was in the first place.

That's kind of sad, actually.

She trudged down the street, covering the bloodied skin with partially her sleeve, and partially a McDonald's napkin she left in her purse for such an occasion. Whenever the unlucky girl deemed it fit to prepare for something, she either packed way too much…

Or not enough. The latter being the case in point.

"Stupid… Pompous… Piece of shit… Ruining my reputation around here…" That was utter bullshit, honestly. The girl couldn't care less about something as silly as a reputation, and she wasn't really upset. At all. When she finally got to the small apartment she called home, laying motionless on her bed seemed like an excellent idea. So, she decided to do just that. The only problem, though…

Not being in motion meant that she had to think. For her, not thinking about pointless, useless trivia, or stupid feuds, or even gossip usually ended up with her thinking about…

Well, never mind that stupid shit! Laying on the bed doing nothing was boring and probably bad for her health, anyway. (Though, it's not as if she ever cared much about it, anyway) So she hopped up, tripped again, and got out the First Aid Kit.

Because walking around with a bloody face was honestly not the most sanitary thing to do. And, even if the cuts had healed already (they hadn't), the blood was gonna mess up the blanket. Hundred glanced down… Fuck. It already had.

After cleaning up her face, and bandaging it, the sink had to be filled with cold water to get rid of the bloodstain...

Setting her mind to mindless tasks was something she did often enough, but mostly because she didn't like her mind to wander. It might seem odd that mindless tasks do the opposite of their namesake, but she tried, and that was all that mattered. She had learned how to get lost in things so boring some would have torn their eyes out in boredom from. Her mind seemed to conspire against her, if not. After all, it knew exactly how to get lost in things she wouldn't, and didn't like.

* * *

_Once upon a time_

_She had a million stories_

_And a hundred thousand smiles to give_

_But they were broken_

_And the stories faded away_

_As did she_

* * *

A wheezing noise disrupted the silence in an average street corner. No, not _that _Silence, silly! It's only season 2-4 (?)!

A blue box slowly appeared, getting more and more solid as the wheezing continued, until finally, it stopped. The blue box was honestly not the oddest thing in this town—Or, at least, on the outside it appeared to be. A man stepped out. The man was old, he had seen the beginning and the end of the universe, he was a traveler. A wanderer. A name that couldn't ever be said, a title known to make the greatest of foes turn tail and run. This man was a Destroyer, a God, an Oncoming Storm... And he walked out of an alley behind some stupid pharmacy in a nobody town.

A sonic screwdriver buzzed, the blue light leading him where he needed to go (but not whee he wanted to go (sort of like his blue box (not that he would know that just yet)) in the nobody town. Almost nobody, really. Now that the two big egos were in the same nobody town, it could be said that it was a _somebody_ town.

But, uh. Don't tell the occupants. They don't know each other at this point. Well, I mean they do _in a way, but..._ Wibbly-wobbly, Shut the fuck up narrator-y, shit. This narrator is pretty sure that's how the phrase goes, anyway.

The Doctor realized he was in a familiar place in a delayed state. Guess that Time Lord brain isn't as great as he thinks it is? Haha... It was interesting that for once it was _not _London. Still Earth, though, and that tells you all that you need to know, his machine that could travel anywhere in TIME AND SPACE kept going to Earth. English speaking countries. Must be a coincidence, he'd always played it off as that. (The narrator would call bullshit, but she's a sixth dimensional creature, and thus has no business using primitive technology to prove a simple point using an Earth phrase.)

Searching through the depths of the apparently known town, he was judged and silently made fun of by like six people. Wearing a pinstriped suit in the middle of a blisteringly hot day tends be thought to be a bad decision.

But it honestly did not matter, because he was going to save a ton of lives and probably visit somebody that he knew, knows, will know. Meh. Same sort of thing.

* * *

_He won't need any help this time_

_But traveling without a friend _

_Makes you helpless _

_Even without danger_

_Because You yourself_

_Become the danger_

* * *

The girl's breath hitched. Researching this universe really was tiresome, and a little terrifying, honestly. It apparently had a lot of alien conspiracies, which was almost new, but it really wasn't surprising, considering everything. The ones that she had traveled to were usually more fantastical than science fiction-ish, from a standpoint as if the universes were stories. But some of them, she had seen as stories from another universe. It made her wonder if this was one of those instances. _You could destroy an entire universe with two words_, her future self had told her once. _Don't waste your words. _

Having the tech to travel between without dying was a pretty sweet deal, but if she did that more than once—that is, going back to the same universe while she was still living in it—that's when she'd end up with paradoxes. And possibly dead selves. Which was kind of gross.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

* * *

**Leave your likely nonexistent thoughts due to the awesomeness of this in a review, if you please. **


End file.
